Town Hall
Description The hub of any great yard and the first building you need to build. Upgrading the''' Town Hall unlocks new buildings, features and lets you upgrade other buildings to a higher level. __TOC__ Building Information The Town Hall is the most important building in your yard. It is the main building you will need to upgrade in order to advance through the game. After upgrading, it allows you to construct new buildings and upgrade existing buildings to a higher level. Appropriately enough, when the Town Hall is upgraded, it will look more fortified than the previous level. It also gains a lot more health, too. It is imperative to know that the Town Hall is important to protect. If an attacker manages to take down your Town Hall, you will lose 8% of your total banked resources. While this may not seem like much, remember that if they took down your Town Hall, they will likely have taken down your Storage Silos, too. Each Storage Silo gives 4% of your total banked resources. Since you can build up to 6 Storage Silos, that adds up to 24%. Combine this with the 8% from your Town Hall, and that gives you a grand total of 32% of your resources being stolen from you. Once you upgrade your Town Hall to ''Level 5''''', a rock formation, to the right hand side of your yard, will appear through an unnratural earthquake. Inferno Once you have defeated a wave after an earthquake,you must wait 24 hours for the next wave.After the 5th earthquake, the " Skull of Doom " is now free for you to enter. You must defeat 12 of Moloch's Minions' Yards before obtaining a base in Inferno. Upgrade Progression '''NOTE : '''Some of the information on this section are inaccurate. We're trying to update them as soon as possible . Building Availability Resources Buildings Defensive Building Progression Trivia *When helping a friend fortify/upgrade their Town Hall, you can see an icon of an old Town Hall. *It's the third building to reach level 10. the first was the Cannon Tower and Sniper Tower, then the Housing. *The Town Hall, along with the Under Hall and Outposts, are the only buildings that cannot be recycled. *The Town Hall is the only building that has 9 building levels (10 building levels on the Facebook version). *A Level 9 Town Hall is only available on Facebook, Kongregate, and Google+. *Level 10 Town Hall became available on Facebook on 22/06/2012 (22nd of June, 2012). *Level 9 and 10 Town Hall aren't available on GaiaOnline. *Although recycling values are given on the Town Hall information, the Town Hall is, in fact, the only building that cannot be recycled in your main yard. When you click the "Recycle" button, a message will appear, saying, "you can not recycle your Town Hall". *It has the highest health on all Buildings. *A level 10 Town Hall is more spiky. *It seems to grow bigger, spiky, and change it's color to metallic gold. Category:Buildings Category:Resources